Story of a Cheater
by Lily Etolia
Summary: Songfics for NaLu. But this is not truely Natsu and Lucy's story.. Or is it? Read and find out.
1. Come in with the Rain

I do not own Fairy Tail or Taylor Swift's Come In With The Rain

**Bold: flashback **_Italics: song _normal: story underline: thoughts

Come in with the rain

**Lucy walked into the guild. She and Natsu had been dating for a week, and when she opened the door, he was kissing Lisanna. She screamed, "How could you Natsu?!"**

**He said, "Lucy let me explain, she kissed me and I couldn't get her off me!"**

"**I don't believe you." They hadn't talked since that day.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I could go back, to_ _every laugh, but i_ _don't wanna go there anymore"_

Lucy was at the bar ordering a drink from Mirajane. She and Natsu were fighting. She remembered all the laughs they shared. She shook her head, don't think about those times

"_I know all the steps, up to your door, but I don't wanna go there anymore"_

She remembered him showing her the way to his house. The path was still burned in her mind, but she never wanted to go back again.

"_talk to the wind, talk to the sky talk to the man with the reasons why, and let me know what you find. I'll leave my window open cuz im too tired at night to call your name just know im right here hopin that youll come in the rain, yeahhhh"_

Lucy kind of hoped Natsu would come jumping in her window.

"_I could stand up, and sing you a song but I don't wanna have to go that far, and I,I got you down, know you by heart, and you don't even know where I start"_

She knew everything there was to know about Natsu, but she thought he didn't know her at all

" _talk to yourself, talk to the tears, talk to the man who put you here, and don't wait for the skies to clear, I'll leave my window open, cuz im too tired at night to call your name, oh, just know im right here hopin, that youll come in with the rain"_

Lucy wished this whole fight would be over soon

"_I've watched you so long, screamed your name, I don't know what else to say"_

Lucy screamed Natsu's name every time she was in trouble. She was afraid this time he wouldn't be there for her.

"_ill leave my window open cuz im to tired at night for all these games, just know im right here hopin that youll come in with the rain. I could go back to every laugh, but I don't wanna go there anymore…"_

That night, it was pouring, but at her apartment, Lucy left her window open, and in came, you guessed it, Natsu. He walked up to Lucy and said, " lets just end this fight here and now" and he kissed her. Lucy was so happy that when he pulled back, she fainted. He carried her to the bed. " 'night Luce" and with that, jumped out the window.


	2. Jar of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or 'Jar of Hearts' By Christina Perri

Jar of Hearts

Lucy stood on stage. Natsu messed up again and she wasn't going to forgive him this time.

***Flashback***

**Lucy opened the door of the guild. Once again, there was Natsu and Lisanna kissing. This time she went up to Mirajane and asked, " Mira, do you mind if I sing a song?"**

"**Not at all. Go ahead Lucy." Mirajane replied.**

***End of Flashback***

"I'm going to sing a song called Jar of Hearts. Listen up, I am singing this song because of someone and they know who they are." Music started playing and then she sang:

_And I know I can't take one more step towards you, cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, you lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live, half alive, and know you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are, runnin' round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart, you're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me, who do you think you are_

_I hear your asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found but I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are, runnin round leaving scars,collecting your jar of heartsand tearing love apart your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me who do you think you are_

_Dear it took so long just to feel alright remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed th first time that we kissed cause you broke all your promises and now you're back you don't get to get me back _

_and who do you think you are runnin round leavin scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me don't come back at all_

_and who do you think you are runnin round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul and don't come back for me don't come back at all_

_who do you think you are_

_who do you think you are_

_who do you think you are_

As Lucy finished the song Natsu got up and walked out of the guild. Everyone stared at the doors. As Lucy walked off the stage, people applauded the song. Lucy ignored it and went home. When she reached her bed, she buried her face in her pillow, crying. How could he?! She locked her doors aand windows and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Just the Way You Are

I own nothing!

Just the Way You Are

Natsu walked onto stage this time and sang:

_Oh her eyes, her eyes _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining _

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_Shes so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah I know I know _

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_It's so, it's so _

_Sad to think she don't see what I see but everytime she asks me do I look okay, I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz your amazin just the way you are and when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cuz girl your amazin _

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips _

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh _

_she hates but I think it's so pretty_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know-_

Just then Lucy ran out of the guild. Natsu was about to follow her but with a death glare from Lisanna

he changed his mind.

_Meanwhile at Lucy's  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"How could he! He knows I love him!" She started crying.

Natsu was watching this after he snuck out of the guild. He was latched on the windowsill next to a flowerpot…


	4. Pray for You

I own nothing

Pray for You

Lucy lay in bed, eyes red from crying. A song that she loved started blaring from her radio that she just turned on. She started singing along:

_I haven't been to church since I can't remember when,_

_Things were going great until they fell apart again_

_So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do_

_You can't go hatin others who have done wrong to you_

_Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn _

_Let the good lord do his job, and you just pray for them_

_I pray your breaks go out runnin down a hill _

_I pray a flowerpot falls from a windowsill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to_

Natsu had just landed on the ground when the flowerpot on Lucy's windowsill fell and hit him on the head.

Lucy looked out the window when she heard, "OW!" and giggled. She continued singing.

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls _

_I pray you're flyin high when your engine stalls_

Natsu had been flying away on happy when the cat's transformation ended and Natsu fell onto a boat.

By that time lucy was tired and just decided to go to sleep.

A/N: It's a short chapter, but I updated twice today! Review, no flames if you want cookies (:::)


	5. Forever & Always

I don't own anything

Forever & Always

Lucy woke up to her radio blaring the song _Forever&Always. _She realized that it fit pretty well to her situation.

'_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door'_

Lucy remembered that Tuesday when Natsu saved her from Bora's charm magic. They became best friends. But ever since the break-up they hadn't really talked properly. She even goes on missions alone now so she won't have to deal with awkwardness. Well, at least she has money for rent. Their relationship was perfect until _that_ day.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called me_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains when your better, and everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Lucy's life was terrible. Her mama used to call her 'Lucky Lucy'. She wasn't so lucky now. Everywhere she went, she saw his face, so now when she wasn't on a mission, she was at home. He used to say they'd be forever and always together. What happened to that promise.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

Lucy thought she knew him. She was dead wrong.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

Lucy thought that everything pretty much amounted to nothing. The silence was like a knife that was splitting her heart. She had no clue where any of this was going.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains when your better, when everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

Lucy wanted to tell Natsu to back up to all of his promises.

_'Cause it rains when your better,when everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains when your better, when everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

He never meant it when he said they'd be together forever and always. Lucy knew that now.


	6. Kerosene

I don't own Kerosene by Miranda Lambert

Kerosene

Lucy walked into the guild and directly onto the stage. Everyone turned and looked at her. She was holding a red gasoline canister. Music started playing, and she sang:

_I'm waitin' on the sun to set_

_'cause yesterday ain't over yet_

Everyone just stared they all knew yesterday wasn't over for Lucy. Yesterday Natsu sang a love song for _Lisanna._

_I started smokin' cigarettes _

_there's nothing else to do I guess_

When they looked a little closer there was a pack of cigarettes in Lucy's pocket. What they didn't know was that was just for show

_Dusty roads ain't made for walkin', _

_spinnin' tires ain't made for stoppin'_

_I'm givin' up on love_

_'cause love's given up on me_

Everyone gasped at that line. Lucy was giving up on love! She was named for _Love_ & Lucky!

_I gave it everything I had _

_and everything I got was bad_

_Life ain't hard but it's too long _

_livin' like some country song_

Cana yelled, " Amen to that!"

_Trade the truth in for a lie, _

_cheatin' really ain't a crime_

That was a lie for Lucy, that everyone knew.

_I'm givin' up on love _

_'cause love's given up on me_

_Forget your high society, _

_I'm soakin' it in Kerosene_

Lucy walked across the stage, emptying her kerosene can.

_Light 'em up and watch them burn, _

_teach 'em what they need to learn, ha_

_Dirty hands ain't made for shakin',_

_ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'_

Lucy was a nice girl, but she knew the basic principle of Fairy Tail.

_Well I'm givin' up on love _

_'cause love's given up on me_

_Now I don't hate the one who lived,_

_you can't hate someone who's dead_

That was true.

_He's out there holding on to someone,_

_I'm holding up my smoking gun_

Lucy threw the red can backstage and she ws thrown a magic gun. She shot at the wall, and it started smoking.

_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame_

_the day she changes her last name_

If Lisanna became a Dragneel, everyone knew there would be a problem.

_Well I'm givin' up on love_

_'cause love's given up on me_

_Well I'm givin' up on love,_

_hey love's given up on me_

As Lucy finished the song, a match hit the stage. By nature, the stage went up in flames, and Lucy just walked away from the fire. As she past Natsu and Lisanna, she received a glare from said girl. Lucy just smirked and swept out of the guild, Happy following her in hopes of getting a fish. When he got to her house, a giant salmon was waiting for him, and if Natsu came, there would be flowerpot eager to meet his head.

Review! Flames will be contributed to the burning of Fairy Tail's stage.


	7. Cold As You

I don't own Taylor Swift's Cold As You

Cold As You

Lucy was sitting in the guild thinking of how easily thoughts of Natsu came to her.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'_

_And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted_

She started a fight, just to feel something, anything.

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away_

_No use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Lucy knew she had never been anywhere cold as Natsu's heart. He may be warm on the outside, but his soul was filled with ice.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there lovin' you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

Natsu closed off his heart to Lucy with walls, but she wished them away. Now she wished she hadn't. It only got her a broken heart.

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away_

_No use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing, honey_

_But I cried, cried for you_

Lucy cried for Natsu, even though he gave her nothing.

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody_

_If I died, died for you, died for you_

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending give to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counted all the scars you made_

All his faked smiles now looked condescending with the scars he made on her soul.

_Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Nowhere Lucy had been cold as Natsu.


	8. Stonger

I don't own Kelly Clarkson's Stronger or Fairy Tail

Stronger

Lucy walked into the guild and decided to sing after a few moments thought. Then she started:

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

Lucy's bed actually felt warmer when she was sleeping alone, and she now did whatever she wanted.

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

Natsu probably thought he left her sad

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

He was wrong

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn' kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

_You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning_

_In the end_

_What doesn't kill makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_I'm alone_

Lucy spent her time alone, but wasn't lonely. At the end of her song, she walked of the stage and out the door, but not before smirking at Natsu and Lisanna. She felt so good now that that was done and she put him in his place.


	9. The Best Days Of Your Life

I own nothing

The Best Days of Your Life

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_

_From the day we met till you were making me cry_

_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

It was just too bad Natsu had already had the best time of his. Lucy would probably always be in the back of his mind.

_Ain't it a shame_

_A shame that every time you hear my name_

_Brought up in a casual conversation_

_You can't think straight?_

It's quite a shame that Natsu can't think straight when somebody casually says Lucy's name. Just yesterday he started zoning out when Gray was talking about trying to get Lucy to go on a mission with them.

_And ain't it sad_

_You can't forget about what we had_

_Take a look at her and do you like what you see_

_Or do you wish it was me?_

Every time Natsu looked at Lisanna strangely Lucy thought, _**does he wish it was me**_

_I'll be there in the back of your mind_

_From the day we met to the very last night_

_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

_And does she know_

_Know about the times you used to hold me_

_Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me_

_I'd be the only one?_

Lucy was wondering if Lisanna knew about the times Natsu and her would sit on her roof and Natsu said, "You'll be the only one."

_I heard about_

_Yeah, someone told me once when you were out_

_She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me_

_Ain't jealousy funny?_

Levy told Lucy she was at a café that Natsu and Lisanna were at and Lisanna started bad-mouthing Lucy. Isn't jealousy just so funny?

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_

_From the day we met to the very last night_

_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days_

_The best days of your_

_Life with me was a fairytale love_

_I was head over heels till you threw away us_

_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

Life with Lucy would have been an uncivilized Fairy Tail love. But he chose Lisanna,

_I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family_

_Live out my dreams with someone new_

_But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater_

_So I've got my pride and she's got you_

Lucy knew one day they would get married and live out HER dreams. He would always be a cheater, now that he's been one.

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_

_From the day we met till you were making me cry_

_And it's just too bad you've already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

_Of your life, oh, oh yeah_

_You're gonna think of me_

_You're gonna think of me in your life_

_Oh, oh yeah_

Natsu was always going to think about her, what a shame.

_It's a shame, it's a shame_

_It's a shame, it's a shame_

_It's a shame, it's a shame_

It's quite a shame he chose Lisanna. Lucy understood him better, everyone knows that.

Review! I will use flames to make smores!


	10. You're Not Sorry Part 1

I Own Nothing

You're Not Sorry

It was six in the morning. Mirajane had just got there, and Lucy was setting up a keyboard. Gray, who became her new best friend was tuning an acoustic guitar. Mirajane looked up and said, "Giving a real performance today, arentcha Lucy."

"Yup. Just need to set up. Gray is nice enough to play guitar for me!" She said.

"When are you starting?"

"Probably when Natsu and Lisanna show up together, like always."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours and a lot of rehearsing later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to be singing You're Not Sorry!" Lucy announced. The guild went silent as the first notes were played on the keyboard.

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

Lucy wasted too much time on, but she didn't seem to be giving up.

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

Natsu just kept letting her down. Everyone could have sworn on their lives that Lucy had tears in her eyes while singing.

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

If Natsu wouldn't have left her in the cold of his soul, they could have been together forever.

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

Lucy had stopped listening to anything Natsu said.

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

_Whoa, no, no_

Lucy and Gray played the last notes perfectly in sync and finished the song. Gray was glaring at Natsu, and Natsu actually looked genuinely scared, especially after seeing a tear running down Lucy's cheek. Lisanna was over talking to Mirajane about something, and Gray seemed to hear a little bit.

"Why I outta…" He muttered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END! Just kidding~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lisanna just said Natsu proposed."

"Why I outta…" Lucy said

A/N: This is hilarious! I'll update again soon! Review! Flames will be used to find a way to burn Natsu!


	11. You're Not Sorry Part 2

I Own Nothin!

You're Not Sorry Part Two

Gray went up to Natsu. Natsu looked very scared.

"What were you thinking! Lucy's still in love with you! How could you propose!" Gray yelled after dragging Natsu out of earshot of the guild.

"Listen! Lisanna threatened me!" Natsu yelled back.

"How?"

"She threatened to kill Happy in his sleep(A/N: sorry couldn't think of anything else!gihi)!"

"Wow. So what's with the love song you sang last week?"

"It was for Lucy. Not Lisanna."

"I've gotta tell Lucy!" Gray tried to run back to the guild.

"Not yet, wait till a time closer to the wedding. If I know Lucy, I know what she'll do at the wedding.

_Meanwhile at the guild…_

"I'm so happy for you Lisanna! I have the perfect song for you!" Lucy faked a smile.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"That's a surprise! But it's a love song for Natsu from you! I'll give you the cd on your wedding day!" Lucy told her.

"Thank you, Lucy!"

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Lisanna replied, shaking Lucy's hand.

A/N: This chapter is just an explanation. The next chapter will take place around Christmastime. No flames!


	12. Last Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Last Christmas

It was the annual Fairy Tail Christmas party. Everyone was enjoying the music. That is, everyone but her. Lucy was walking around, talking to some people, but her mind was wandering. Last year was when she and Natsu got together. She remembered all the details.

_***Flashback***_

_**Lucy was walking around with her best friend, Natsu, laughing and having a good time. Then Natsu stopped walking. He looked at Lucy and said, "I need to tell you something, Luce."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**It's… oh never mind you wouldn't care."**_

"_**Tell me tell me!"**_

"_**I love you"**_

_***end of flashback***_

This Christmas party wasn't so good. She and Gray were talking, but Natsu and Lisanna seemed to be everywhere. She hated it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost midnight. There was time for one more song. On Mirajane's request, Lucy sang the last song directed toward Natsu. She stood on stage, and then started singing along to the music

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

Lucy had given her heart to Natsu last year. What felt like a day, but was actually six months later, he got rid of it after ripping it out and stomping on it.

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Lucy was going to move on and give her heart to someone special to her…..someday.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

It's been a year since Lucy was the girl the guild knew and loved. Sometimes she wondered if Natsu even remembered who she was.

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

Lucy had been such a fool to trust him.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

Everyone in the room was tired, that you could see in their eyes. She had kept trying to hide from Natsu. She thought she could rely on him. Lucy guessed she was just a shoulder to cry on for Natsu. He came to her with all his problems.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A girl on the cover but you tore her apart_

Natsu had a unique fire in his heart, and Lucy was the girl on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly that he tore apart inside.

_Maybe this year, maybe this year_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Maybe she'd find someone else.

_'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_And last Christmas_

_And this year won't be anything like_

_Anything like_

This year would be nothing like last Christmas.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_And this year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Lucy finished the song exactly at midnight and everyone but two people applauded. You can guess who those two were.

People filed out of the guild, and Gray came to walk Lucy home. When they got there Lucy said "thanks", and after giving him a quick hug, disappeared inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Whaddaya think? It's my longest chapter so far, and I enjoyed writing it. No flames or I'll melt the pretty snow that's outside Fairy Tail.


	13. If This Was A Movie

Do you think I own anything? Thought not. Cuz I don't.

If this was a movie

Gray had gone to Lucy's house. She hadn't been to the guild all day. As he started to walk upstairs, he heard her singing. It was the kind of song that she wouldn't sing at the guild.

"Last night I heard my own heart beating

Sounded like footsteps on my stairs

Six months gone and I'm still reaching

Even though I know you're not there"

(these are Lucy's thoughts) _It had been six whole months since she and Natsu broke up, and she was still reaching for him with her heart._

"I was playing back a thousand memories, baby

Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through

Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately

When time stood still and I had you"

Lucy had a thousand memories with Natsu. She was playing them all back in her head. When she had him, time stood still.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside

'Til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

If Lucy's life was a movie, Natsu would be back by now.

"I know people change and these things happen

But I remember how it was back then

Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing

'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them"

Lucy remembered the time when Gray and Erza were laughing because Natsu wouldn't let go of Lucy.

"Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street

Flashback to the night when you said to me

"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "

Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside

'Til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

"If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on

I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone

I just want it back the way it was before

And I just wanna see you back at my front door"

To tell the truth, Lucy wanted Natsu back at her door.

"And I say come back, come back, come back to me like

You would before you said it's not that easy

Before the fight, before I locked you out

But I'd take it all back now

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside

'Til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

"You'd be here by now

It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby, what about the ending?

Oh, I thought you'd be here by now"

What about the happy ending Natsu promised he'd give her.

"That you'd be here by now

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh"

Gray walked into her room and watched the tears roll down her face. He went over and sat next to her. Lucy looked up at him and started crying even more. He looked at her and said, "Lucy, do you want to make Natsu mad?"

"Yes."

"Then let's pretend to date. It will probably make Natsu jealous."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then okay!"

A/N: How do you like it? This is rich! Watch what happens. No flames or I will burn Gray!


	14. Dark Blue Tennessee

I own nothing!

Dark Blue Tennessee

_He said, "I got me a nice new apartment_

_In a city, wouldn't you have hated that?_

_I'm getting by with a broken heart you left me with."_

Natsu had called Lucy via communication lacrima. He told her all about his new apartment in the middle of the city. He said he was getting by perfectly fine without her. Any sane person would have known he was lying.

_He hangs up the phone and she whispers back,_

_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow_

_Won't you come back to me?_

_I'll be here, today and here tomorrow_

_In dark blue Tennessee_

He hung up, and Lucy whispered to the now blank lacrima in her living room, "I still miss you." Even though she was "dating" Gray and supposed to be over Natsu, missing him was a wonderful type of sadness.

_He was lying when he said he moved to L.A. _

_He's just hiding out on the other side of town_

_With his head in his hands and she's just 7 miles away_

Natsu was lying when he had moved to the middle of the city, he was hiding at the guild. He now was

crying with his hands over his face. Good thing Lisanna isn't there.

_He's staring out the window and puts her picture down saying,_

_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow_

_Won't you come back to me?_

_I'll be here, today and here tomorrow_

_In dark blue Tennessee_

Natsu looked out the window and put down the magazine cover that had Lucy on it. He thought, why don't you come back to me? I'm here all the time.

_She almost called him on the night that he wrote_

_These simple words on his goodbye note_

Natsu had left town on a long mission after sending out wedding invitations. He left a goodbye note on Lucy's window that said: _**missing you like this is a wonderful but terrible sadness. Won't you come back to me? I'll always be here for you ~Natsu**_

_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow_

_Won't you come back to me?_

_I'll be here, today and here tomorrow_

_In dark blue Tennessee_

_In dark blue Tennessee_

Lucy burst into the guild and went to Gray.

A/N: Cliffy! Yes, but the next chapter is already done, I'm just adding a few things! Bye-Bye!


	15. Better Than Revenge

I don't own anything.

Better Than Revenge

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Time for a little revenge, ha_

"Gray, any clue what this is about?" Lucy slammed Natsu's note on the table. Gray hesitated.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Lucy said, "Lisanna took him faster than I could say sabotage. Then why did he leave the note?"

"You do know Natsu still cares about you, right?" Gray asked.

"Then why did he sing that love song for Lisanna?(A/N: She's talking about Just the way you are)"

"That was for you, not Lisanna."

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

"Why did Natsu go out with her then?!"

"Lisanna threatened to kill Happy." Gray told her.

"Then Lisanna underestimated exactly who she was stealing from." Lucy told them.

"Got that right," Levy said.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Lisanna wasn't that good girl everyone thought she was. She was known for getting between couples.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

"I just hate how Lisanna looks at me like I'm trash." Lucy mumbled.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

No matter how many designer dresses she has, she's got no dignity.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

Lucy may be someone for Lisanna to roll her eyes at, but she got the last word in every argument.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

Lisanna deserved some applause. She's the villain that everyone loves.

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

"Lucy, were you invited to the wedding?" Levy asked oh-so-innocently.

"Nope, but it's time for some revenge, ha!" Everyone within earshot got scared. There was nothing Lucy did better than revenge.

A/N: NaLu is coming soon! EEEEP! Like it? Wrote the first draft of it like six weeks ago. GoldenRoseTanya, thanks for supporting the story, you're gonna love the end.


	16. Cruella De Vil

I own nothin

Cruella De Vil

Natsu had finally gotten back from his mission and the wedding was tomorrow. Lisanna was excited, and Lucy was disgusted.

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Lisanna is Cruella De Vil.

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare_

_All innocent children had better beware_

_She's like a spider waiting for the kill_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Lisanna was like a spider with bloodlust in it's eyes.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

If you weren't even slightly scared of Lisanna, you were fearless.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_Cruella De Vil_

_This vampire bat, this inhuman beast_

_She ought to be locked up and never released_

_The world was such a wholesome place_

_Until Cruella, Cruella De Vil, yeah_

The world was perfect until _she _came along. Well, time to make preparation's. "Open, gate of the golden maiden, Virgo!" Lucy called out, and Virgo came out.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_Cruella De Vil_

_At first you think Cruella is a devil_

_But after time has worn away the shock_

_You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes_

_Watching you from underneath a rock_

At first, Lucy was sure Lisanna was the devil.

"Yes, Hime?" Virgo asked.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil, yeah_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Look out for Lisanna when you start dating. She'll steal your boyfriend.

"I need you to tunnel me behind the curtains of Kardia Cathedral silently tomorrow morning at 8." Lucy told her.

"Yes, Hime!" And with that, Virgo vanished.

A/N: and so did the chapter. How'd you like it? I love reviews! It motivates me! Bye-Bye!


	17. Speak Now And Get A Surprise

I own nothing

Speak Now and get a surprise

It was 7:30 am and Natsu peeked into the cathedral. He didn't see who he was looking for, and turned to Gray. "Where is she? Where is Lucy?"

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Gray told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Lucy at 8:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leave now, Virgo." Virgo nodded and disappeared. Lucy had given Lisanna the music and had went outside. From there she had Virgo tunnel her in. Lucy started thinking:

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Lucy wasn't the girl to do something like this, but Natsu wasn't the guy to marry the wrong girl.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Lisanna was yelling at Cana in the dressing room for getting drunk before the wedding. Lisanna's dress looked like a _cupcake! _Mirajane and Elfman seemed completely oblivious to the ruckus in the pastel yellow clothes.

_This is _

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

Lucy lost herself in her daydream of Lisanna's reaction.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a deathmarch_

The organ was sounding like a deathmarch as Lisanna walked the aisle.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

Lucy was uninvited by Lisanna. That didn't stop her, though

_She floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

As Lisanna got to the alter, the music Lucy brought started playing. Natsu looked like he wished it was Lucy standing in front of him.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say _

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

Makarov said speak now and Lucy stood.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

As she stepped out of the curtains, she looked at the alter and pointed to… Lisanna! She then started singing.

"I….." That's when the music changed.

"know he loved you

A long time ago

I ain't jealous of you

Just thought you should know"

Lucy knew Natsu used to love Lisanna. She wasn't jealous, though

"You were never good enough for him or anything like me

So you might as well sit back 'cause I ain't tryin to show maturity

X is the shape I drew through your face

In permanent marker

Oh yeah

Just like the mark you knew you were makin

Who do you think you are

To write on his heart

In permanent marker"

Who did Lisanna think she was to make a mark on Natsu's heart when he was taken.

"So I found that picture

Of you in that green dress

Sure had a good time

Cleanin up that mess

He found 30 other pieces but he'll never find 'em all

Tried to tape them back together

Now he knows to keep it off the wall"

Lucy found the picture of Lisanna in a pretty green dress. She ripped in 40 pieces. Natsu found 30. As she sang, she was burning the last 10, one of which had Lisanna's face. It had an X through it.

"X is the shape I drew through your face

In permanent marker

Oh yeah

Just like the mark you knew you were makin

Who do you think you are

To write on his heart

In permanent marker

Well I don't appreciate you callin him to reminisce

The only reason is you're seein just how much better off he is"

Natsu was much better off with Lucy. Even Gajeel knew that.

"X is the shape I drew through your face

In permanent marker

Ohhhhhh

Just like the mark you knew you were makin

Who do you think you are

To Write on his heart

X is the shape I drew through your face

In permanent marker

Oh yeah

Just like the mark you knew you were makin

Who do you think you are

To Write on his heart

In permanent marker

In permanent marker

Oh

Permanent marker, yeahhhh" As Lucy finished, Lisanna turned an interesting shade of red. She started spluttering(Lisanna, not Lucy). Lucy just laughed.

"NATSU! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" Lisanna screamed.

"And if I did?" He asked, smirking

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

"We hate you too, Lisanna." Gray added. He was the best man. Lisanna turned and ran out of the building.

"You're such an idiot, Natsu. But that's why I love you." Lucy told him.

A/N: THIS WILL NOT BE THE ENDING! My readers, this will continue for a while. It is ultimately a NaLu story after all. Look forward to future chapters and review pwetty pwease.


	18. Picture to Burn

Go back a chapter. Read the top.

Picture to Burn

Natsu looked at Lucy and said, "You really came!"

He tried to hug her. Lucy stopped him, saying, "Just because I came doesn't mean we're back together. I came because of what Lisanna would do to Happy." That was a little harsh. Lucy started to think of words, and they came spilling out:

"State the obvious

I didn't get my perfect fantasy"

Lucy didn't get her perfect fantasy of having a family with Natsu. That was too obvious.

"I realized you love yourself

More that you could ever love me"

Lucy had realized that Natsu cared about himself too much and she should just move on. Does anyone else agree?

"So go and tell your friends

That I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine, You won't mind if

I say, by the way"

Anyone could say Lucy is possessive. She didn't care.

"I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned

You're just another picture to burn"

Lucy realized Natsu was just a simple heartbreak who couldn't lie. Natsu was just a picture to burn… when she could figure out how.

"There's no time for tears

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends"

There was absolutely nothing keeping Lucy from being with Gray.

"And if you come around

Saying sorry to me

My daddy's going to show you

How sorry you'll be

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

And so watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned

You're just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me

You better keep it to yourself

Cause coming back around here

Would be bad for your health"

Going back to Lucy's house would be bad for Natsu's bones.

"Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really, really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck, heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned

You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn

Just another picture to burn

Baby burn"

Lucy looked at Natsu's face. He was surprised. Very surprised. Lucy smirked, the way you only learn from a dragon slayer. She slipped her hand in Gray's, and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Natsu 5 min. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have any clue why she did this, Happy?" Natsu asked his exceed.

"I don't know, Natsu." Happy told him.

Natsu groaned. He wanted Lucy back, but she was with Gray. Natsu wanted to hide, so he went home and laid on his back. Soon enough, he was asleep.

A/N: This was the hardest chapter to write. I hoped you like it!


	19. Red

I own nothing!

Red

Lucy sat at home, thinking about Natsu. She missed him so much.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all_

Loving him was like taking her favorite things and risking them all. It just ended all so quickly, love so bright and good before it was gone.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

To Lucy, losing Natsu was drowning blue. When she missed him, everything went gray and blurry. Forgetting him was like trying to know Erza before you ever met her, it was that hard.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

Just bumping into Natsu made Lucy notice that he was all she wanted, but he left. Fighting with Natsu made her realize that was no point between their arguments.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red, oh red, burning red_

Loving Natsu was red, like a heart. It could be perfect, or could easily be hurt.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head _

_in burning red_

_Burning, it was red_

Remembering Natsu was the easiest thing that came to Lucy. She kept telling herself that it was time to move on, but she remembered their memories in red. Burning red, like Natsu's fire.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_Cause loving him was red, yeah yeah red, burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning around in my head_

_Comes back to me in burning red_

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

Images of Natsu whirled around in Lucy's head, surrounded by the passionate fire of true love. Lucy started bawling. She remembered saving him from being married to Lisanna, and then leaving.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Lucy cried out, regretting what she'd done.

A/N: Hey peoples! Kind of a sad chapter, I know. Review, no flames! There's enough of those in Lucy's head at the moment.


	20. That Should Be Me

I own nothing! (and I don't really like JB but the song fits)

That Should Be Me

There was a rare occurrence at the guild. Natsu was getting ready to sing! When the music started playing, background singers started singing "oooooh". That went on for about 15 seconds. Then Natsu started singing.

"Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy"

There were rumors spreading about Lucy being with Gray. She watched the performance with a blank expression.

"Do you do what you did, what you did with me?

Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?

'Cause baby, I didn't"

Lucy's face lit up. Natsu hadn't forgotten about their plans for a family. Natsu then looked down and saw Lucy's fingers intertwined with Gray's, giggling.

"That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong, I can't go on

'Til you believe that that should be me

That should be me"

Lucy looked up at Natsu. She was surprised. Natsu seemed jealous!

"You said you needed a little time for my mistakes

It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced

Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?

Whatcha doing to me?

You're taken' him where we used to go

Now if you're trying to break my heart

It's working 'cause you know"

If Lucy was trying to break Natsu's heart, she was succeeding.

"That, that should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong, I can't go on

'Til you believe that should be me

I need to know should I fight for our love or disarm?

It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ooh"

Natsu needed to know if he should fight for Lucy's love.

"That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong, I can't go on

'Til you believe that that should be me, ooh

Holding your hand, that should be me

The one making you laugh, oh baby

Oh, that should be me, yeah

That should be me, giving you flowers

That should be me, talking for hours

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me"

Natsu should be the one to give Lucy flowers and other gifts, not Gray.

"Never should've let you go

I never should've let you go

That should be me

Never should've let you go

That should be me

Never should've let you go

Never should've let you go

That should be me"

Natsu should never have Lucy go. His eyes were watering, especially when he saw Gray drag Lucy out of the guild by her hand, when Lucy's head turned back and she smiled at him.

A/N: Hey people! Natsu would have ended up crying, but he might have beat me up, so… No flames!


	21. Count on Me

I own nothing!

Count on Me

Gray decided he wanted to do something special to celebrate he and Lucy getting together. He thought about what Lucy liked, and then ran to the guild. He burst in and headed to the stage. He stood in front of the microphone and started to sing with a voice like honey.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you"

Gray would do anything for Lucy, including going around the world to get a blade of grass for her. If she ever got lost, Gray would search everywhere.

"Find out what we're made of

What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three

I'll be there and I know when I need it

I can count on you like four, three, two

And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends

Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh"

Gray knew Lucy could count on him, and he on her.

"If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Everyday I will remind you"

If Lucy ever couldn't sleep, Gray would go to her house and sing to her until she drifted off.

"Find out what we're made of

What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three

I'll be there and I know when I need it

I can count on you like four, three, two

And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends

Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye"

Lucy could always cry on Gray's shoulder, and he would never just leave her like a certain person *coughNatsucoughcough*.

"You can count on me like one, two, three

I'll be there and I know when I need it

I can count on you like four, three, two

And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends

Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"

Lucy could count on Gray because he counted on her. Lucy started smiling at Gray, then turned back to her conversation with a certain fire mage.

Then she said, "I'm sure Natsu will help you, Romeo!"

A/N: I'll bet about half of you thought I was talking about Natsu. Here's cookies for the rest. (::) (:::)


	22. The Way I Loved You

I own nothing!

The Way I Loved You

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

Lucy knew Gray was incredible. She'd be an idiot if she didn't. He was all Lucy could ever ask for in a guy.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

Lucy feels perfect when she was with Gray.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

It was just, Lucy miss screaming at Natsu and fighting over stupid things like who was messier. She missed kissing Natsu in the rain on wet days.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Being with Natsu made Lucy's stomach feel like it was going over the hugest hill on a rollercoaster, which she never thought was possible. It was the way she loved Natsu.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Gray always showed up at Lucy's house right on time. Her mom would have loved him, and he always talked about business at the merchant's guild with her father.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you acedt insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Gray just didn't make Lucy feel the way Natsu made her feel.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_

_And my heart's not breakin'_

_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

Gray didn't notice most of her smiles were faked. Lucy heart wasn't breaking the way it should be, talking about her boyfriend like this. She didn't fel anything for Gray except friendship.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

Natsu was crazy, wild, frustrating, and he got away because of Lucy's idiotic mistake.

_I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Lucy acted totally insane when she let Natsu go.

_And that's the way I loved you_

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Lucy didn't have much more time to think like that, because there was knock on her door. She opened it, and there was Gray.

On.

One.

Knee.

Saying, "Lucy, will you marry me?" And Lucy, being the nice person she is, said yes.

A/N: Like it? Next chapter is another wedding. Just wait, GoldenRoseTanya and ClumsyMoustache.


	23. White Liar

I own nothing!

White Liar

Lucy was exited. It was her wedding day, she had Juvia for a maid of honor so Juvia wouldn't object, and she had the most beautiful white dress. It was floor length and off-the-shoulder sleeved. Her hair was in a fancy curled updo with a white ribbon. Best of all, the wedding was at fairy tail! Lucy was nervous because of what was going on though.

Then, she heard a familiar voice, saying, "Time to go, Lucy." Lucy's father had agreed to walk her down the aisle. The wedding march played, and she started to walk down the aisle, when the music changed.

An objection, you ask? Yes, from the bride herself. Lucy started singing to her soon-to-never-be-husband:

"Hey, white liar

The truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar

You better be careful what you do

I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes

If they ever found you out"

Lucy didn't want to be in Gray's shoes when the girls found him out.

"You better be careful what you say

It never really added up anyway

I got friends in this town"

Lucy had a lot of friends in Magnolia.

"Hey white liar

The truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar"

Gray was white liar in relationships.

"You said you went out to a bar

And walked some lady to her car

But your face has more to tell

'Cause my cousin saw you on the street

With a red head named Bernice

Turns out you don't lie too well"

Gray said he walked a lady to her car when he went out one night. Michelle, Lucy's cousin, saw him out on the street with a certain bluenette named Juvia.

"Hey white liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar"

Lucy didn't know why gray was such a white liar. But here's what she did know. As she reached the make-shift alter, she sang:

"Here's a bombshell just for you

Turns out I've been lying too"

Lucy stepped around Gray, to the best man, who happened to be Natsu.

"Yeah, I'm a white liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of my tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why, white liar"

Lucy herself was a white liar. Before she walked out with Natsu she turned to Gray.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat."

A/N: Any country fan would get the hint *coughgiveawaycough* at the end for the next chapter.


	24. Before He Cheats

I own nothing!

Before he cheats

Lucy stood over a seriously messed up car, Natsu next to her._  
Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
_Gray was probably buying whatever girl he was with a fruity cocktail drink, because, unlike Lucy, they can't shoot whiskey like a real person.

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know  
I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_Lucy dug her house key through Gray's SE powered car door. Her name was in the seats, and I'm pretty sure those headlights aren't going to be working anytime soon.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

His girlfriend was probably Trying to sing for the guild. Key words: trying to sing._  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know_

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Gray's tires don't have any air, after Natsu burned a hole in all of the, including the spare._  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me  
_Lucy may have saved his next girlfriend from some trouble, because he'd never cheat on her again. When did that restraining order activate, again?_  
'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh_

Lucy swung her bat over her shoulder and smirked. Mirajane would have been scared. Heck, Natsu was scared. She zipped her leather jacket up the rest of the way over her pink tank top. No one told her how cold it was outside!

As she and Natsu walked away, Gray got to his car. What he yelled will not be repeated.

A/N: Hey hey people! Did you like it? I was rushed by my oh-so *coughEVILcoughcough* -sweet sister. No flames. I know it was a sucky chapter. And Lucy and Natsu are not officially back together at all yet. Remember that for me...


	25. Begin Again

I own nothing!

Begin Again

Lucy stood on stage. It was the day after her and Natsu's second first date. It was perfect, so she wrote a song that she wanted the guild to hear. She strummed the acoustic guitar that was on her lap and started to sing.

"Took a deep breath in the mirror

He didn't like it when I wore high heels

But I do"

Lucy loved wearing high heels, but never could when she was with Gray.

"Turn the lock and put my headphones on

He always said he didn't get this song

But I do, I do"

Before the date, Lucy had listened to The Way I Loved You on repeat. Gray never got that song, but it described Lucy's life so well.

"I walked in expecting you'd be late

But you got here early and you stand and wait

I walk to you

You pull my chair out and help me in

And you don't know how nice that is

But I do"

Lucy thought Natsu was going to be late, like Gray always was. Natsu had got there 5 minutes early, and then helped Lucy into her chair, just to be sweet.

"And you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny

Cause he never did"

Natsu always laughed at Lucy's jokes, while Gray told her to not try to be funny.

"And I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does is

Break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again"

Lucy spent 8 whole months thinking love would never work. But that Wednesday in the café, love began again for her.

"You say you never met one girl who

Had as many James Taylor records as you

But I do

We tell stories and you don't know why

I'm coming off a little shy

But I do

But you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny

Cause he never did

And I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does is

Break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again"

Lucy's love life had been full of disappointments, but now it had started over.

"And we walk down the block to my car

And I almost brought him up

But you start to talk about the movies

That your family watches

Every single Christmas

And I won't talk about that for the first time

What's past is past"

For the first time in Lucy's life, the past wasn't haunting her.

"Cause you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny

Cause he never did

And I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does is

Break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again"

As Lucy finished, almost everyone clapped for her. Natsu, however, ran up on stage, picked her up, and spun her around. They both laughed like kids, and when Natsu let her down, he started chasing her around the guild. Lucy thought, as she was picked up from around the waist, she had found that love where they played like kids, loved each other like an old married couple, and protected each other at all costs.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy turned in his arms.

"Yes, Lucy?" was her response.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Luce." And for the first time in her life, she believed it without a doubt.

A/N: How'd you like it? I decided it was time for a sweet little chapter. Review! No flames or no cookies.


	26. Hard to Love

I own nothing!

Hard to Love

Natsu had been thinking for a while. He wanted to do something special for Lucy, because she was amazing. Then he had a great idea: to sing for her! He ran to the guild and straight onto the stage.

He looked around, but he couldn't see her. Then he heard the door open, and Lucy walked in. She looked very surprised to see him up on stage. What was even more surprising was that he had an acoustic guitar. When saw her, he played a few chords, then started to sing:

"I am insensitive

I have a tendency

To pay more attention to the things that I need."

Natsu could be a bit insensitive at times, and paid more attention to what he needed. Like food.

"Sometimes I drink to much, sometimes I test your trust,

Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me"

Sometimes Natsu had a little too much fire whiskey. A lot of times he tested Lucy's trust, and he never knew why she stayed with him.

"I'm hard to love, hard to love,

I don't make it easy,

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love,

You say that you need me,

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me.

Good"

Natsu saw himself as hard to love. If he were Lucy, he wouldn't be able to love himself. He was always too destructive, and almost always in trouble with the Magic Council.

"I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball

Crashing into your heart like I do

You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus

I wish that I could be more like you.

I'm hard to love, hard to love,

I don't make it easy,

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,

I'm hard to love, hard to love,

You say that you need me,

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me.

Good"

Natsu knew he didn't deserve Lucy's love, with all he had done to her. Lucy didn't see it that way.

"Love me good

Girl you've given me a million second chances

And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,

I'm just a man, I'm just a man"

Natsu had gotten quite a lot of second chances from Lucy. He knew not to take her for granted, after all the drama from before.

"Hard to love, hard to love,

Oh I don't make it easy a

And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.

I'm hard to love, hard to love

And you say that you need me,

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me.

Good

I love that you love me good.

You love me good."

As he finished, Lucy ran on stage and kissed him. When she broke away, she said, "I don't think you're hard to love _at all. _It's one of the easiest things for me." And with that, Natsu saw himself in a new light. Not as the destructive, idiotic mage of Fairy Tail, but as just a regular man in love with the greatest woman on earth.

A/N: How'd you like it? Review and no flames!


	27. The Other Side Of The Door

I own nothing

The Other Side Of The Door

Natsu and Lucy were having some troubles. Natsu.._overshot_ jumping through the window, wich Lucy hated enough already. But this time, he was flaming, and landed in her closet, which, of course, started a fight. That, and the picture of him and Lisanna Gray sent her. Lucy kicked Natsu out and started singing under her breath:

"In the heat of the fight

I walked away

Ignoring words that you were saying

Trying to make me stay

I said "this time

I've had enough"

And you've called a hundred times

But I'm not picking up

Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you

That it's over

But if you look a little closer"

Lucy walked away from everything they'd built up over the past few weeks. She told him she'd had enough of him for a while, and threw him 'd called her a few hundred times since the fight, but she wouldn't answer.

"I said leave, but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window

Throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you!"

Wait there in the pouring rain

Come back for more

And don't you leave cause I know all I need is

on the other side of the door"

Lucy told him to leave, but she just wanted him to be outside her window, trying to get back in. Why, we don't know. She just hoped he was out there, waiting in the rain, like the beginning of their earlier fight. She knew he was on the other side of the door, trying to get her to open up.

"Me and my stupid pride

Are sitting here a lone

Going through the photographs

Staring at the phone

I keep going back over the things we both said

And I remember the slamming door

And all the things that I misread

So baby you know everything

Tell me why you couldn't see

When I left I wanted you to chase after me

Yeah"

Lucy was sitting thee, looking at the picture with her stupid pride. She kept rewinding their conversation in her head, including her slamming the door and yelling at him to leave from the other side.

"I said leave, but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window

Throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you"

Wait there in the pouring rain

Come back for more

And don't you leave cause I know all I need is

on the other side of the door

And I scream out the window

I can't even look at you

I don't need you but I do, I do, I do

I say "there's nothing you can say

To make this right again"

I mean it, I mean it

What I mean is,"

Lucy kept telling herself she couldn't even look at Natsu anymore. There was absolutely _nothing _to explain this anymore.

"I said leave, but baby all i want is you

To stand outside my window

Throwing pebbles screaming, "I'm in love with you"

Wait there in the pouring rain

Come back for more

And don't you leave cause I know all I need is

on the other side of the door

With your face and your beautiful eyes

And the conversations with the little white lies

And the faded picture of a beautiful night

You carried me from your car up the stairs

And I broke down crying

Was she worth this mess?

After everything and that little black dress

After everything I must confess

I need you."

Lucy broke down crying, like she did when she found the envelope containing the picture on her porch. The picture with Natsu and his beautiful eyes. All the conversations that he lied in. He had carried her up the stairs to her room. She started screaming at him. He jumped out the window, but Happy was inside. He went up to see why Happy wasn't coming, and that's when he landed in the closet. And after all that, Lucy said she didn't need him. But inside, she knew she did.

That's when she looked at the picture again. The backgrounds behind Natsu and Lisanna were different. And there was an almost invisible tear where the photos were attached. Lucy yelled, "WHY AM I SO STUPID?" when she noticed. She wondered what Natsu was doing right about now, after all that…

A/N: How'd you like it. Oh, how I love drama. No flames!


	28. Come Wake Me Up

I own nothing

Come Wake Me Up

It had been a week since Natsu and Lucy's fight. Natsu hated her not being there. For him, it was worse than dying. He looked in the corner, to the acoustic guitar Lucy had gotten him on their one-year relationship anniversary. Before he knew it, he was strumming a few chords, then a whole song that he was singing to.

"I could usually drink you right off of my mind, but I miss you tonight

I can normally push you right out of my heart, but I'm too tired to fight

yeah, the whole thing begins and I let you sink into my veins and I feel the pain like it's new

everything that we were everything that you said everything that I did

and I couldn't do plays through

tonight"

Normally, Natsu could drink Lucy off of his mind with a few shots of fire whiskey, but he missed her too much right now. He would usually push her out of his heart, but his guard was down and he was too tired to fight the thought of her off.

"Tonight your memory burns like a fire

with every one it grows higher and higher

I can't get over it I just can't put out this love

I just sit in these flames

pray that you come back, close my eyes tightly

hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

come wake me up "

Lucy's memory was burning as bright as Natsu's fire in his mind. With every memory, the fire rose. Natsu tried, but knew that he wouldn't be able to get rid of his love for her. By the time he finished singing the last line of the chorus, he was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget

now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette

yeah you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see

yeah where ever you are baby now I am sure you moved on

and aren't thinking twice about me and you

tonight

tonight your memory burns like a fire

with every one it grows higher and higher

I can't get over it I just can't put out this love

I just sit in these flames

pray that you come back, close my eyes tightly

hold on and hope that I'm dreaming "

Natsu knew that Lucy was probably asleep by now, and he was pouring his heart out in song. He figured that she'd probably moved on by now, and wouldn't think twice about him.

"I know that your moving on

I know that I should give you up

but I keep hoping that you'll trip and fall back in love

times not healing anything

baby this pain is worse than it ever was

I know that you can't hear me but baby

I need you to save me

tonight

tonight your memory burns like a fire

with every one it grows higher and higher

I can't get over it I just can't put out this love

I just sit in these flames

pray that you come back, close my eyes tightly

hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

come wake me up

I'm dreaming

come wake me up

Oh I'm dreaming"

Natsu knew he should just give up by now. But he was praying that it wasn't too late for Lucy to fall back in love with him. He hoped he'd been dreaming the past week up, and that Lucy would wake him up from this horrible nightmare.

What Natsu didn't think of was that Lucy had been on the other side of the door, debating whether or not to walk in. She had been there the entire time he had been singing. She took a deep breath, and walked through the door.

A/N: I know you hate me now. It's a cliffie. But, I will be up all night looking for the next chapter's song. No flames or no cookies!


	29. The Moment I Knew

Once again, I own nothing. I'm getting tired of typing that.

The Moment I Knew

When Lucy walked through Natsu's door, she was a little mad. She was in a beautiful dress, and red lipstick. The scariest part was she had high heels. But she didn't attack. No, she grabbed his flame-red guitar right out of his hands, and started playing.

"You should've been there,

Should've burst through the door,

With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,

And it would've felt like,

A million little shining stars had just aligned,

And I would've been so happy.

Christmas lights glisten,

I've got my eye on the door,

Just waiting for you to walk in,

But the time is ticking,

People ask me how I've been

As I comb back through my memory,

How you said you'd be here,

You said you'd be here."

Natsu was surprised at the song she was singing. It was very heartfelt, and he wouldn't have expected it.

"And it was like slow motion,

Standing there in my party dress,

In red lipstick,

With no one to impress,

And they're all laughing,

And asking me bout you,

But there's one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew.

And the hours pass by,

Now I just wanna be alone,

But your close friends always seem to know

When there's something really wrong,

So they follow me down the hall,

And there in the bathroom,

I try not to fall apart,

And the sinking feeling starts,

As I say hopelessly,

"He said he'd be here."

When they weren't fighting, Natsu said he'd be at her birthday party.

"And it was like slow motion,

Standing there in my party dress,

In red lipstick,

With no one to impress,

And they're all laughing,

And asking me about you,

But there's one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew.

What do you say

When tears are streaming down your face

In front of everyone you know?

And what do you do when the one

Who means the most to you

Is the one who didn't show?"

At the guild, where her party was, she started crying when Natsu, her boyfriend, didn't show.

"You should've been here.

And I would've been so happy.

And it was like slow motion,

Standing there in my party dress,

In red lipstick,

With no one to impress,

And they're all standing around me singing

"Happy birthday to you",

But there's one thing missing,

And that was the moment I knew."

When Lucy was being sang to, she knew. The thing that was missing from her life for the past week was his stupid, annoying, idiotic, cute grin.

"Ooh, I knew.

You call me later,

And say, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"

And I say, "I'm sorry too,"

And that was the moment I knew."

Lucy seemed mad again. She looked at Natsu, and asked: "Natsu, what do you have to say? You're my best friend! Hell, you're my boyfriend! Why didn't you show up?"

"I didn't think you'd want me there. That's why."

Lucy ran into Natsu's arms. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"But I'm your idiot." It was stupid, it was corny. But that was what Lucy loved about it.

A/N: No flames! I got the feeling this needed to be written today!


	30. A Woman Like You

Look back a chapter

A Woman Like You

It had been a good week of nice, perfect dates. But Natsu just wasn't satisfied. He grabbed his…. Package and headed to the guild. He ran in with his guitar and saw Lucy. He grabbed her hand and dragged her on stage. When everyone else heard the noise of Natsu strumming his guitar, they turned to look.

"Last night out of the blue

Driftin' off to the evenin' news

She said "Honey, what would you do

"If you'd have never met me"

Last night at Lucy's, she had turned to him, asking what he'd be doing if he never met her.

"I just laughed, said "I don't know,

"But I could take a couple guesses though"

And then tried to dig real deep,

Said, "Darlin', honestly

I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'

"Probably eat more drive-thru chicken

"Take a few strokes off my golf game

"If I'd a never known your name

"I'd still be drivin' that old green 'Nova

"I probably never would have heard of yoga

"Be a better football fan

"But if I was a single man

"Alone and out there on the loose

"I'd be lookin' for a woman like you"

Natsu would probably go fishing with Happy a lot more, and had a lot more of the Guild's fried chicken. After some more thought, he told her he'd be looking for someone like her.

"Well, I could tell that got her attention

So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention

"I wouldn't trade a single day

"For a hundred years the other way"

She just smiled and rolled her eyes

'Cause she's heard all of my lines

I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously

"If I hadn't been so lucky"

Lucy's head had turned faster than a bullet when she heard him talking about that.

"I'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad

"Playin' bass in my cover band

"Restockin' up cold Bud Light

"For poker every Tuesday night, yeah

"I'd have a dirtbike in the shed

"And not one throw pillow on the bed

"I'd keep cash in a coffee can

"But if I was a single man

"Alone and out there on the loose

"I'd be looking for a woman like you"

Natsu would be stocking up on fire whiskey and beer for poker with the guys once a week if he hadn't met her. His money would be in a can, and would have one pillow on his hammock, but he was lucky enough to have her. As Natsu sang the rest, he slowly started kneeling down. ( OKAY who knows what's going on?)

"She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here

But to be sure, I whispered in her ear

"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'

"And you make the best fried chicken

"I got a hopeless golf game

"I love the sound of your name

"I might miss that old green 'Nova

"But I love watchin' you do yoga

"I'd take a gold band on my hand

"Over bein' a single man

"'Cause honestly, I don't know what I'd do

"If I'd never met a woman like you"

Fishing made him sick looking at the waves, and she made the greatest chicken to him. She left it on fire for him! Natsu loved the sound of her voice, and didn't know what to do without her. Then, he pulled out a little black box and looked up to see her face. Her hands were over her mouth.

"Lucy, will you-" Natsu didn'yt even get his full sentence out before Lucy replied.

"YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" As the diamond ring was put on her hand, the whole guild applauded except for one person. Most people were happy for the future Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel.

A/N: Review. No flames! In your review, tell me who you think the only person not clapping was? The first person to reply correctly will get special recognition.


	31. God Gave Me You

God Gave Me You

It was Natsu and Lucy's wedding day. They were getting married in the guild, Lucy was wearing the most beautiful red dress. It went to about her knees, and was one-shouldered.

Natsu was wearing a suit (that Lucy made sure he was forced into). It was black, and it had a red shirt under the jacket. But the best part is just arriving. Why? Because Lucy was walking down the , she was walking by herself towards Natsu.

The wedding went by fast, but Natsu and Lucy started to panic when Makarov said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." They panicked because Lisanna was trying to stop their wedding the way Lucy stopped hers. She had stood up and started talking.

"Natsu don't marry her. You know you don't love her, you just feel sorry for her. Come back to me. We were perfect together, and you know it. You're just in denial. I stopped the wedding so you could be with the one you love. So come back to me."

Instead of leaving the altar, Natsu just started talking back to her. He didn't even turn his head. "Lisanna, I know we've known each other since we were kids. But I'm in love with Lucy. You can just leave, if you're going to try to stop this day. I'm not leaving with you." That did it. Lisanna left the guild running.

Makarov just chuckled. "Well, since that's over, you may now kiss the bride."

As Natsu kissed her, Lucy's only thought was that she was glad that he didn't leave. She had lost him once. She didn't want to lose him again.

After that, the drinking and partying at the reception started. Lucy threw cake in Natsu's face, and Cana drank most of the champagne. Then it was time for the first bride/groom dance. Lucy had left the music choice to Natsu. She thought she would regret it. But they started dancing, and the song started playing:

"I've been a walking heartache

I've made a mess of me

The person that I've been lately

Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me

Watch as the storm goes through

And I need you"

Natsu had made a mess of himself this past year. But Lucy was there now, and stayed there. He was grateful for that.

"God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

For when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you"

Natsu knew that whatever God was up there, he had sent Lucy to him. Natsu knew that she was the one who got him through everything. Lucy was the greatest thing that was here with him.

"There's more here than what we're seeing

A divine conspiracy

That you, an angel lovely

Could somehow fall for me

You'll always be love's great martyr

I'll be the flattered fool

And I need you"

Natsu knew that there had been some kind of divine intervention when Lucy, the angel of the guild, fell in love with him. But he was in love with her too, and that was all that mattered.

"God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

For when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

On my own I'm only

Half of what I could be

I can't do without you

We are stitched together

And what love has tethered

I pray we never undo"

Natsu was only half the man he is now without Lucy by his side. Their souls were twined together, just like their fate.

"God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

For when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you, gave me you

Gave me you"

Lucy had been smiling the whole song. Natsu was smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for. But he'd always be her idiot, no matter what. She was the happiest girl in the world on that day, the day she got married to her dragon slayer.

**A/N: Hey! I used this song because this is the song that was playing at my aunt and uncle's wedding! :)The person in the last chapter who was not clapping was Lisanna. There were two people who won, because both reviews were there when I checked. Congratulations, GoldenRoseTanya and Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail! Here are cookies for both of you. (::) (::) (::) (::) (:::) **


	32. My Little Girl(Not NaLu's story)

My Little Girl

**I must admit, when I got to this last chapter of the story, I was sad. But it warmed my heart.**

Natsu sat on a twin size bed next to his 11 year old girl, Nashi. He was playing guitar and singing for her. Then he got to a song that Nashi recognized as what Natsu wouldsing her atnight when she couldn't sleep. She giggled as he started to sing.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Gonna tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were born"

Natsu thought that Nashi couldn't possibly be his when she was born, she was as much of an angel to him as her mother. He's been wrapped around her finger for her whole life.

"You beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"

No matter how old she got, she would always be Natsu's little girl.

"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile

Could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you, I've turned around

And you've almost grown"

When she got in trouble, she would just smile, and Natsu would give in and forget what she had done.

"Dad, I'm only 11. I'm far from grown up!" Nashi laughed.

"Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'

In the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say

"Daddy, love you more"

Natsu would whisper that he loved her every night before she went to sleep. She wouldn't be asleep and said she loved him more.

"You beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"

Natsu wanted Nashi to chase her dreams. As long as she came home sometime.

"Someday, some boy will come

And ask me for your hand

But I won't say yes to him unless I know

He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and me

He won't be good enough"

One day, a guy would come for Natsu's little girl. He'd say he was in love, want to marry her. To Natsu, he'd never be good enough.

"You beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"

Natsu looked up from the guitar to see Lucy in the doorway, smiling. "Singing to her again? I remember when you would sing to me." She giggled.

"Daddy would sing to you too, Mama?"

"All the time. And I loved it. Anyway, dinnertime!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Mama poked her head into my doorway. "Nashi, what are you doing?"**

**I looked up as I closed my book. "Just finished Aunt Levy's latest. It's called story of a cheater. It's about you and Papa."**

"**I read it. You better get ready, though. Rin should be here any minute for your date!" Mama teased.**

"**DATE! WITH WHO?" Papa yelled. He really didn't think any guy was good enough for me.**

"**With Rin. Gray and Juvia's son." I said.**

"**Not with hi-" Papa was interrupted by the doorbell. **

"**He's here!" I ran out of my room and jumped into his SE-powered car. You see this wasn't Mama and Papa's story. And this is not the end. Why, this is only the beginning. My name is Nashi, and this is MY story.**

_A/N: Hey! Just got this done. You all thought we were reaching the end, I bet. No flames! Hope you liked it!_


	33. Stealing Cinderella

**Hey! I have good news and bad news. Good news: I know the rest of the songs, so updates should come fast. Bad news: including this one, there's only four chapters left. **

**Stealing Cinderella**

Rin was sitting in front of Fairy Tail. He was using the example of Mama and Papa, and singing in front of the guild. He had learned to play guitar, so that helped.

"I came to see her daddy

For a sit down man to man

It wasn't any secret

I'd be asking for her hand"

My face turned bright red. He did what?!

"I guess that's why he left me waiting

In the living room by myself

With at least a dozen pictures of her

Sitting on a shelf

Playing Cinderella

She was riding her first bike

Bouncing on the bed

And looking for a pillow fight

Running through the sprinkler

With a big popsicle grin

Dancing with her dad

Looking up at him"

That was so like Papa. He was trying to make Rin think he wasn't good enough for me. He was wrong.

"In her eyes I'm Prince Charming

But to him I'm just some fella

Riding in and stealing Cinderella"

I had never thought of it that way. In a way, Rin was right, though.

"I leaned in towards those pictures

To get a better look at one

When I heard a voice behind me say

"Now, ain't she something, son?"

I said, "Yes, she quite a woman"

I would always be special to Papa, but he got mad if another guy called me anything like that. Rin was reckless, but that's why I love him.

"And he just stared at me

Then I realized that in his eyes

She would always be

Playing Cinderella

Riding her first bike

Bouncing on the bed

And looking for a pillow fight"

I would always be Papa's little girl, even when I was older.

"Running through the sprinkler

With a big popsicle grin

Dancing with her dad

Looking up at him

In her eyes I'm Prince Charming

But to him I'm just some fella

Riding in and stealing Cinderella"

I was a messed up Cinderella to Rin. But hey, this is my Fairy Tail.

"Oh he slapped me on the shoulder

Then he called her in the room

When she threw her arms around him

That's when I could see it too"

Papa had brought me in and said he approved of Rin. I didn't realize Rin asked for approval for marriage.

"She was playing Cinderella

Riding her first bike

Bouncing on the bed

And looking for a pillow fight

Running through the sprinklers

With a big popsicle grin

Dancing with her dad

Looking up at him

If he gives me a hard time

I can't blame the fella

I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella"

Rin wouldn't be able to blame Papa, and I knew that. He was the one taking the little princess from her Dragon Slayer. But the only thing I could think of was this:

"You're the maid of honor!" I yelled, looking at my best friend Shiori*.

"Of course!" She giggled, running over to me. Rin and I were getting married, and it was going to be my happy ending.

**A/N: Hey! This is me, signing out for now! Review what color Nashi's dress should be, because I am not using a boring white dress. No flames! **


	34. Ain't Nothing Bout You

**I own nothing! This wedding scene is going to be a little longer than the rest, since I kind of have to develop Nashi on my own. It's harder to write a scene for a character you don't really know, than one you've known for what feels like forever. Also, the song is the Taylor Swift version.**

It was my wedding day! My dress was a light pink, almost white and barely brushed the floor. There was a gold ribbon wrapping around my waist. My bouquet was made up of baby pink roses and baby's breath. The bridesmaids were wearing beautiful knee length white dresses.

Naomi and Shiori had just went walking down the aisle, and Papa was waiting for me. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. We started walking down the aisle, and I knew that this was the best day of my life. No one told me this, but Gray and Juvia's youngest, Yuki, had scattered red and orange flower petals across the yellow-carpeted aisle, giving the illusion of flames. It was beautiful.

When Papa and I got to the altar, he handed me to Rin and went to sit with Mama. Rin was speechless at my dress, like everyone else. Shiori helped me pick it out, and no one else had known what it looked like.

When Rin and I said our 'I do's' and kissed, everyone cheered. It was the happiest day of my life. Nothing could compare. We headed to the reception room, which was really just the over-decorated guild hall. Rin and I cut the cake, and as he was putting a bite in my mouth, I motioned to Shiori behind my back. I cut a bite of cake, and felt something slip into my hand. I ate the cake, and threw a pie in Rin's face. Everyone started laughing.

When the first dance came, I was singing right along as Rin spun me along.

"The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have

There ain't nothing about you

That don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry,

The way you move when you walk by

There's ain't nothing about you

That don't do something for me"

Everything Rin did affected me, and I loved it. I could tell it was the same with me for him. We were absolutely perfect for each other.

"Once I thought that love was something I could never do

Never knew that I could feel this much

But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you

Is more than a reaction to your touch

It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough"

I never thought I would be capable of love this deep, that could withstand so much. Me and Rin had more than a few fights. But we were still together, and that's all that mattered.

"The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have

There ain't nothing about you

That don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry,

The way you move when you walk by

There's ain't nothing about you

That don't do something for me

Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows

That never knocked me off my feet

All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go

And baby it's no mystery

Why I surrender

Boy you got everything"

I had been blasted pretty hard on some missions. But the only time I really surrendered was if Rin begged me to. He had the kind of smile where if you looked at it for too long, you'd do whatever he wanted.

"The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have,

There ain't nothing about you

That don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry,

The way you move when you walk by

There's ain't nothing about you

That don't do something for me

I love your attitude, All your tattoos,

Your every thought

Your smile, you lips

And boy the list goes on and on and on"

I love everything about him. Even his two magical tattoos. One of them was my name tattooed over his heart, and the other was his favorite saying: no man is an island. He got that a few years after he met me, when I convinced him he wasn't alone.

"The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have,

There's ain't nothing about you

That don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry,

The way you move when you walk by

There's ain't nothing 'bout you

That don't do something for me

The way you look, the way you laugh,

The way you love with all you have,

Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive

Right now I think you see

There ain't nothin' about you

That don't do som-ething for me"

I'm affected by anything and everything he says or does. It's like he is controlling my life right there with me, like fate was always bringing us closer. I love how he can make me feel like the only girl in the world, with four simple words.

"I love you Nashi," and there they were. The four words that meant everything to me. The words I never wanted to stop hearing.

"I love you too, Rin."

**A/N: Credit for dress colors goes to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail. Credit for colors I used on the aisle go to non-member SpideyChad. So, who else loves the name Nashi Fullbuster?**


	35. My Front Porch Looking In

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah oh yeah_

Rin was standing outside his front door, thinking.

_The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes_

_Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view_

_I can sit and watch the fields fill up_

_With rays of glowing sun_

_Or watch the moon lay on the fences_

_Like that's where it was hung_

_My blessings are in front of me_

_It's not about the land_

_I'll never beat the view_

_From my front porch looking in_

He had only ever truly owned his and Nashi's beautiful home, right outside Magnolia. Rin spent most of his time outside, but he wasn't looking out. He was looking in.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

_'Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_And the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in, yeah_

Hayao, their son, was an adorable little redheaded boy, who always a bottle filled with chocolate milk. Leviana had the most beautiful and heartbreaking blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul. Her golden blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, and Nashi was laughing while switching Leviana's flip-flops onto the correct feet.

_I've traveled here and everywhere_

_Following my job_

_I've seen the paintings from the air_

_Brushed by the hand of God_

_The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea_

_But I can't wait to get back home_

_To the one he made for me_

_It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been_

_Nothing takes my breath away_

_Like my front porch looking in_

Rin had been all over Fiore on jobs, making money for rent and food. He had been through all the mountains, and seen all the countries bordering the beloved country of Fiore. But no matter what, he would always be rushing back home to look at the view from his front porch, not even bothering to put his stuff away.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

_'Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_Yeah the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in_

_I see what beautiful is about_

_When I'm looking in_

_Not when I'm looking out_

Rin was sure that nothing could be more beautiful than his wife and children in their living room.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

_'Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_Yeah the view I love the most_

_Oh, the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in_

_Yeah_

_Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_(From my front porch looking in)_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah_

_And the most beautiful girl_

_(Beautiful girl_

_From my front porch looking in)_

_Holding both of them_

_Oh, yeah_

Rin sucked in a breath, and opened the door. He was immediately attacked by three exited people: his two kids and his overgrown child of a wife. He stumbled backwards, then wrapped the three of them into a hug.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you're home!" Leviana yelled, hanging from his neck.

"Me too, sweetie, me too." He said, never wanting to leave.

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally here's the update! I do not own Lonestar's My Front Porch Looking In. Please review, and no flames or…or…okay, I got nothing. Just please don't flame! *does puppy dog eyes* See you guys next chapter.**


	36. Lucy

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter may make you cry, I know I did. Skillet is a recent obsession of mine, and this song basically yelled, "Hey! I'm perfect for this story!" Hope you like!**

If you walked into Fairy Tail, you wouldn't recognize it, not with the absence of mages screaming. The guild was empty. All members were currently paying their respects to the one mage they could always call a friend. Lucy.

Natsu, sixty years old and still having that flame inside his heart, was broken down crying. It was like his spirit died with his best friend, the love of his life.

All of Fairy Tail was dropping fire lilies onto the casket that was slowly being buried. There had been a unanimous decision to bury Lucy between her parents, and that was what they were doing.

****Two Years Later****

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today;_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away;_

_I just came to talk for a while,_

_I got some things, I need to say..._

Natsu was kneeling before the intricate tombstone, decorated with stone flames and roses. He was crying his eyes out, and talking to the grave, though he knew that was not where he felt Lucy was hanging around.

Natsu was mumbling Lucy's name over and over as he laid down the bouquet of red roses on the stone. He continued talking, carrying on a one-sided conversation, though he knew that he could hear her voice in his head, replying to him in that way she had, calming him down a bit.

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her,_

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her;_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can't live with myself today..._

Now that she was gone, all Natsu wanted to do was what he had done a thousand times before. He wanted to wrap the crazy, weird blonde mage in his arms and never let her go. He knew he had to ive with all that he had done, but he couldn't bear the fact that if he had gotten there no more than a second before, she would be alive and well.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday..._

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name;_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance,_

_But all I got are these roses to give,_

_And they can't help me make amends..._

It was Lucy's birthday, and Natsu was sitting on a pillow beside the grave. He laid down some flowers, and started thinking. Thinking about how if he hadn't cheated on Lucy with Lisanna, maybe this wouldn't have happened the way it did. He kept trying to come to terms with the fact that he would never hear Lucy speak to him again, be he couldn't

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her,_

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her;_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can't live with myself today..._

Natsu would have done anything to see those brown eyes staring into his when he woke, but there was nothing he could do now.

_Here we are,_

_Now you're in my arms;_

_I never wanted anything so bad..._

_Here we are,_

_For a brand new start;_

_Living the life that we could've had..._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end!_

_Just another moment in your eyes,_

_I'll see you in another life,_

_In heaven, where we never say goodbye!_

Natsu could see what would happen when his time came. He could see Lucy smiling up at him with those chocolate brown eyes that he got lost in. He could see Lucy and himself walking through the golden city, holding hands. Living a perfect life, together, until the end of time.

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her,_

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her;_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can't live with myself today!_

_I got to live with the choices I've made,_

_And I can't live with myself..._

_Today..._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._

Natsu was talking to his beloved Lucy again. It was the anniversary of the day he and Lucy were first married. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see his daughter standing back by the tree line behind him.

Nashi smiled despite herself. She mumbled a few simple words under her breath.

"Maybe it was Mama and Papa's story after all."

**A/N: Here lies the end of Story of a Cheater. This was the last chapter. I had been planning this for a while. A couple facts:**

**1. To all who started reading a while in: This story was originally a cute little oneshot. I never imagined it would last this long. After the second chapter, I aimed to make it only 10 chapters. I ended with 36. This story was better than I ever thought it would be.**

**2. I will not continue on. Even if you beg or plead. I am going to miss writing this, but it is officially done and over with. **

**A message to all readers who liked this story: Thank you for all the support you have given me. You guys were the best fans ever. Bye guys, hope to see you in another story.**


End file.
